


Dicks Out for Shutouts

by Garter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garter/pseuds/Garter
Summary: Matt helps Flower celebrate his shutout against the Panthers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CptnRuski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/gifts).



> CptnRuski requested a fic after Flower's shutout on Sunday. I didn't originally plan for it to be daddy kink but. Well. Here we are.  
> Thanks to CptnRuski for basically all the ideas (although arionriot gave me some too)  
> Also thanks to one of my other friends from my hockey chat for the beautiful title.

 

 

 

Flower was, all things considered, feeling awesome. His head was filled with the rush of getting a shutout, his heart still fluttering at the memory of the crowd chanting his name. He couldn’t stop grinning through all his interviews. The hug he and Sid shared as they congratulated each other on their respective accomplishments couldn’t have felt better.

And then, of course, there was Matt. The look Matt had given him as he crossed the ice to Flower after the game had spoken volumes about how Matt felt about Flower’s shutout, and the glances he kept sending Flower’s way in the locker room confirmed it.

Flower was _definitely_ getting laid tonight.

Right as Flower picked up his bag to head out, Matt came over laid a hand on Flower’s arm. “Hey,” he said, “You have any plans after this?”

Flower smirked, “Not really. You had something in mind?”

“I thought maybe you’d like to come hang out at my place?”

“Oh my god, Muzz, just take him home and suck his fucking dick already!” Tanger’s voice piped up from the other side of the room. Matt grinned and flipped him off.

“Oh, shut up, fuckface,” Flower called back, slinging an arm around Matt’s shoulders, “Let’s go, then.”

Flower grinned at the wolf-whistles that followed them out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Beckham and Christina were both waiting at the door for Matt when they arrived. Christina greeted Matt with a hug and a kiss, and Beckham by winding his way around Matt’s legs.

“Hey baby,” Christina said, “That was great game, huh?”

Matt grinned back, “It really was,” he agreed, crouching to say hello to Beckham properly. As he did, Christina grinned over him at Flower.

“Congrats on the shutout, Marc. It was incredible.”

Flower smiled back, “Thanks, Chris.”

“Anyway,” Christina said, turning and grabbing her jacket and purse, “I’m getting the strangest urge to go visit with Vero and the girls.” She winked at Matt and Flower.

Matt huffed a small laugh, pulling Christina in for one last hug and long kiss. Christina pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, then leaned up to press one to Flower’s, “You boys have fun, now.”

Once they were alone, Matt turned to Flower and took his hand, grinning. He led him to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them to make sure Beckham didn’t wander in looking for attention. He dragged Flower over next to the bed, where he pulled him close.

“That shutout was beautiful,” Matt murmured into Flower’s neck, his hands roaming over Flower’s body. He mouthed at the sensitive skin, “God, do you know how hard it was for me to wait until we got here to touch you?” He started slowly undressing Flower, kissing along his chest as he took off his shirt, down his thighs as he slid his pants down.

Once Flower was fully bare, Matt pushed him down gently into the bed so he was sitting propped against the pillows. Flower watched with rapt attention as Matt slowly peeled off his own game day suit, his eyes locked on Flower’s.

“What do you want me to do for you, Daddy?” Matt asked once he was fully undressed.

Flower smiled and beckoned Matt over, “Come here, _chéri_.”

Matt climbed onto the bed, and Flower arranged him so that he was straddling Flower’s thighs, sitting in his lap. He pulled Matt into a gentle kiss, which slowly became more heated as it went on. Matt moved his hips in little circles, grinding just a bit against Flower. Flower groaned into the kiss, his hands roaming up Matt’s stomach to his chest. He let his thumbs rub over Matt’s nipples in small circles. Matt pulled out of the kiss to gasp, a shiver running through him as he pressed his chest into Flower’s hands.

“So pretty, Matty. You love it when daddy touches you here, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Matt panted, “So much.”

Flower grinned, then pulled Matt back in for another kiss, his hands moving to explore the rest of Matt’s body. Matt pressed eagerly into Flower’s touches, his own hands carding through Flower’s dark, silky hair.

Flower reached into the drawer in the nightstand for the bottle of lube he knew was there, and was about to start coating his fingers in it, but Matt’s hand on his wrist stopped him. Flower blinked at Matt, confused.

“Let me do it, Daddy,” he said, “You worked so hard today. Let me do the work. You just relax.”

Well, Flower certainly wasn’t going to say no to an offer like that.

He settled against the headboard, watching attentively as Matt slicked up his fingers with the lube. He teased around his hole for a moment, drawing a shuddering gasp from himself, before sliding one in with a low moan. Flower couldn’t help but also moan at the sight.

“Turn around, baby. I wanna see what you’re doing,” Flower said. Matt quickly obliged, flipping himself around so that his ass was in perfect view for Flower. He slowly thrust the finger in and out, his hips canting slightly with each thrust. Flower reached out with one hand to palm the meat of Matt’s asscheek. Matt let out a high whimper as Flower massaged the soft flesh. Matt added another finger, groaning at the new pressure.

“God, Matty, look at you. So beautiful, opening yourself up for me. Such a good boy.”

Matt let out a whine at the praise, then pushed a third finger into himself. He thrust them in and out roughly, clearly wanting to get this part over with and get Flower’s dick inside him.

“So eager, aren’t you, Matty? Desperate for my cock,” Flower purred, stroking a hand through the back of Matt’s hair. Matt whimpered and nodded. “Are you ready for it, baby? Do you wanna sit on my dick?”

“Please, Daddy,” Matt breathed, pulling his fingers out and turning himself back around to face Flower. He grabbed the lube and slicked up Flower’s dick, then slowly lowered himself down onto it until Flower’s hips were flush against Matt’s ass.

“ _Merde,_ Matty, you feel so good.” Flower stroked Matt’s cheek gently. Matt’s eyes shut, and he nuzzled against the touch, a small smile on his face, “So gorgeous, Matty. Daddy’s pretty boy.”

Matt started to move, lifting his hips up and sliding back down onto Flower’s cock. He tangled his fingers into Flower’s hair, clutching it in his fist, just enough to pull a little. Flower clutched at Matt’s hips, guiding his movements. Matt let out little whimpers with each rise and fall, clutching to Flower’s hair and shoulder like they were the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

Matt tilted back his head, baring his neck to Flower, “Please, Daddy, I want everyone to know I belong to you,” he begged, pressing closer. Flower moaned, then leaned forward to suck dark hickies all along Matt’s neck and chest. Once he was happy with his work, Flower kissed his way back up to Matt’s mouth and kissed him roughly, his hands moving up to play with Matt’s nipples once again. Matt moaned loudly into Flower’s mouth at the touch.

Flower was enjoying this and all, but frankly, even with Matt’s strong goalie legs, the pace just wasn’t enough for Flower. So he touched Matt’s chin gently and said, “Matt, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy?” Matt met his eyes.

“You’ve been doing so good, babe, but why don’t you let Daddy take over now?”

Matt took a shuddering breath, “Okay Daddy,” he said as he lifted himself up off Flower’s dick. Flower carefully flipped them around, arranging Matt on his hands and knees, before sliding back into Matt’s loose hole.

“This good, Matty?” Flower panted. Matt nodded eagerly, and Flower started moving, a bit slow at first to get used to the position, but quickly moving to a faster, almost bruising pace. Flower’s fingers gripped Matt’s hips hard as he snapped his own hips into Matt. Matt was a mess, moaning loudly with each thrust and clutching at the sheets.

“Oh, oh Daddy, I need… Please can I….” Matt rambled, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Yes, of course baby, Daddy’s got you, you can come,” Flower said, reaching around to stroke Matt’s straining cock. It only took a couple strokes before Matt was shouting and striping the sheets with come.

Matt panted, boneless for a moment as Flower continued to pound into his sensitive hole. He turned to face Flower as much as he could in this position and said, “Please, Daddy, I want you to come in me.”

That was all it took to tip Flower over the edge. He rode out his orgasm with a long, low moan, before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to Matt. Matt shifted over so he was curled against Flower’s side, and Flower wrapped an arm around him.

“Was I good, Daddy?” Matt asked, nuzzling against Flower’s neck.

“So good, _chéri._ You were so good for Daddy. Thank you,” Flower pressed kisses to Matt’s hair, pulling him in closer. He felt Matt smile against his neck, and couldn’t help but smile as well.

“I guess I need to get shutouts more often, eh?” Flower teased.

Matt chuckled, “Well I don’t think there’s a person on the team who would be opposed to that.”

“Hmm, probably not.”

They laid there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against each other, Flower gently petting Matt’s hair, before Flower sat up. “I think it’s time for a bath,” he said, frowning at the bits of drying come that had splattered Matt’s chest.

Matt laughed, “Good idea.” He glanced at the clock. “It’s barely eight. When we’re done do you wanna head over to your place and see what the girls are up to?”

Flower smiled as he climbed out of bed, leading Matt to the ensuite, “That sounds great.”

 

 

 


End file.
